Princess of the sea
by Hearty-Chan
Summary: ahh the Summary my most hated part of this fic writning: what would you do if you sunddenly got stuck in kingdom hearts the game R&R people
1. It's just a normal day,Isn't it?

**princsess of the sea a kh fanfic**

**discaimer**: ok I do not own Kingdom hearts or final fantasy

Cloud: she just wishes she does

Me: punches cloud shut it I'm not done yet. But I do own this fic and Marie so don't steal them or My little friends shall kill you

Sepoirth: can you wrap this up already no one wants to hear your rambilings

Me: drools yes mister Seporrith

Clould: kills seporith

Me: Ok now lets get this fic on the road before seporith revives himself

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Princess of the sea a KH fanfic with bits of ff7 AC in it**

**Chapter1 It's just a normal day isn't it?**

the young girl sat on her seat. Her hand pressed on her cheek trying to pay attaion to the teacher's ramblings about the the way the the world is going to shreds. "Marie Amina are you paying attion young lady?" The teacher asked the brown haired girl. "Yes Miss I am paying attion" she repiled as she sprung back to life. "Well then tell my is the world falling to bits" the teacher asked again her grey eyes looking at Marie's blue and green ones. "because you young ones don't stop rushing around with your big ideas that woeman and man can be equals." she told the teacher. It was easy for Marie to quote miss Onni as she always moaned about the same thing over and over again. Alough it was the 21st centry one could have easily thought other wise if you just went into Miss Onni's class in Redwood High her oufit was a long black poka dot dress that went down to her feet. her Gery hair was always tied in a bun. "knock knock"

"Come in" Her shrill old english accent called out. A strange boy with blonde and red hair came in. "Is there a student called Marie Amina here" "Yes there is" Miss Onni told the boy as she glared at him oviously she did not like his hair color one bit.

Marie's POV:

I looked the boy. His blonde and red hair spiked in all drections, the blue shrit red tie and black trousers of our unifrom maching his over all apperance. " Miss Marie has to go to the princapi's office right away. It's an important that she goes at once." the young boy told Miss Onni. "ohhhh Marie's in troble" a black haired bimbo snorted. "Looks like Miss perfect an't so perfect." a stoned boy added. I got off my seat. Some would call me a very pretty girl unless you lived here in bimbo and stoner land.

I had brown and blonde middle lengh hair with a mix of light blue and green eyes. Add that to my blue blouse and blue and red checked skrit and plaish tan skin many would cal me model but over here in Redwood I was a freak because. One: I had a brian and wanted to go places. Two: I don't take drugs and never will.

Last but not least I loved video games I perticlualy love final fansay and Kingdom Hearts.. I loved how they showed so manyfealings like love hate, and beytral,plus I'm a member of the I love Seporith even if he's the bad guy club. I left the classwith the blonde-red haried boy. "So why does sir want me" I asked him. "He doesn't" he replied looking at me with his blue eyes.

"It was the only way I could warn you." he told me with fear in his eyes. "Warn me about what" "they know about you Marie and I was sent by allies of us to give you this." he contiued as he gave me a note. It read.

_Dear Marie_

_As I write this I am fearfiul for your safty._

_They have found your world and you. _

_They wish to stop from finding out what I'm about to tell you._

_You are not from this world you and all you have known has been a lie_

_Now that you are fifteen you will begin a new journey with you brothers_

_and the one you are destained to love. _

_yours sincerly_

"Is this a joke" I yelled at the boy. my heart was pounding _it is true_ a voice in my head yelled out.

Before the boy could answer the glass from the window shattered. What I saw a gilpse of a black coat not just any one but the exacat coat the unkowns aka the orgnastion wear. before i could scream or do any thing I saw a flash of lighting and my body screamed in pain.

then All I saw was blackness and a male voice saying

"we got her"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok kinda short I know but please review and My little friemds will smile If you don't they'll hurt me. starts runnning around like crazy

Cloud: she done yet

Yuna: I think so

Seporith: nah nah nah I got menoined in the fic and you never hahahah

Cloud: kills seporith again whatever it's only the first chapter

Sora: hey when do I get put in the fic

Me: Later dummy and review people


	2. Arggghhh I'm were?

chapter 2 Arggghhh I'm were?

Me: sorryI took so long to update but

Seporith: she was sick and had some trouble in a fourm that went from brillant to rubbish

Cloud: and she hurt her elbow

Kadaj: so she's very sorry (kisses my hurt elbow) but she's better now right sweetie

Me: blushes yes

Yazoo: hey She's mine Kadaj

Loz: no my angelfrie mine

Seporith: forget it you three she's with me (takes my hand) tell them

Me: uh uh uh on with this fic before the mad fangirls come to kill me

**_disclaimer: _**I do not own ff7:AC or kingdomhearts but I do own Marie the red and blonde haired boy and this fic so no stealing or my little friends shall kill you with sporks

* * *

Marie opened her eyes. She was no longer in school or her world for that matter. 

"Huh were am I" she asked herself. She looked around, she was in a room that seemed to be made of marble.

"Ahh your awake at last" a male voice said to her. Marie looked at the man. He had blonde hair and looked like

"No way it can't be" she screamed. But it was the man was Vexen. "go away eveil scary dude" she screamed out moving away from him.

"Now my dear there is no need for any of this I do not wish to harm you" Vexen said to her in a cool voice.

"I just wish to talk that is all"

Marie pov

Oh my god oh my god oh my god. There is no no way this can be. ok get a grip Marie he just said he wanted to talk.

But then when did bad guys "just want to talk" "If you wanted to talk then why didn't you just talk to me when i was in my school."

I asked him still backing away from him. Ilooked down at my shoes.What the hell my shoes have changed.

Gone were my black school ones now they were white and blue trainers. " I take it from the look on your face you just saw your new trainers"

Vexen asked me. " Gah I'm out of here" I said as I ran for the door. To my surpize Vexen didn't stop me.

Vexen's Pov

I'll let her go after all I must be certain that she is the one we are looking for.

I watched her go. "ohh Axel I know your their and your needed." I told him.

The young red haired appeared beside me. "what is it now old man" he asked me.

"make sure young Riku and Cloud find her. If she is the one they shall know"

"fine" he told me in his usual tone.

Normal Pov

Marie ran with all her might. she didn't know were to but she had to get out.

she then stopped at a miror. Instead of her uniform she was now wearing a blue top with a green-blue

dragon on it, a black skrit and white trianers. "woh who messed with my outfit must have a good taste in fasion"

she said to herself looking in the mirror. Sunddenly a cold brezze flowed through Marie. Ever sinice she was a girl

She could always tell that danger was near bur this time her intuion came too late as a hand swept on to her mouth.

" Please don't struggle little girl you'll just put yourself in more trouble" Axel cooed in her ear in a calm sinster way.

Marie's heart was pounding. What did they want with her. She wasn't a princess of heart, a key baerer or Riku.

She wanted to scream or to kick him and run as fast as she could but she knew Axel would catch up with her.

"now if I let my hand off your mouth you won't scream on me will you because if you do I'll end up having to hurt you which would be a shame seeing as your a pretty

little thing" Axel asked her. Marie nodded to say yes that she wouldn't scream. Axel took his hand off her mouth and held on to one of her arms.

"w-what do you want with me" Marie asked weakly. "you will see" he repiled. "Hey red head don't you know it's rude to hold girls like that"

A sliver haired boy said taking out a sword shaped like a dragon or a bat's wing. " Let her go and we won't hrut you that much"

a blonde haired man with a giant sword told Axel.

Riku's POV

I saw Axel with a gril and she didn't look very happy then neither would I if that read haired Pyro held on to my arms like that.

I took out my Souleater and pointed at Axel. "I don't think she wants to go with him huh Cloud" "nope I don't think she does"

He repiled holding on to his buster sword. " you two quit yapping and help please" the girl said as she kicked Axel in the shin.

"OWW you little" Axel sarted before cloud stuck him. "hey leave some for me" I told Cloud taking up my fighting postion.

Normal pov

Marie looked at the fighting males. Axel was kinda winning for Cloud had told Riku to stay out of it.

"It must be his geostigma" Marie told Riku "He musn't be thinking straight." Riku looked shocked. "you know about his Geostigma" he asked.

"Uh uh I know alot of things uhh Can I have a lend of that" she asked pointing to his sword. "you want my souleater." riku repiled puzzled.

"well He told you to stay out of it but not me" Marie said giving him a wink. "Ok but be careful." Rikku told her.

" I will" Marie repiled taking Riku's soul eater.

"hey cloud save some for me" Marie said as she backflipped and slashed Axel. "woh she's good Riku said loking at marie as she slashed axel repeatly

in a gracful way_ like the sea I am clam yet powerful _those words filled Marie's head. as a sword appeared in her free

hand. It was like Rikku's but it's looked like an agel's wing with silver feathers. "guess you'll want this back." marie said tossing Riku back is souleater.

"Be careful Marie" cloud said looking at her. _how does he know my name _Marie thought.

"well I guess play time is over" Axel laughed as he surrounded them all in a wall of fire.

"now say goodbye to each other" he laughed as he started to strike marie...

* * *

Me: ohh a cilffie arn't I soo evil 

Seporith: you Still haven't told us which one you love the mos me Kadaj Loz orYazoo

Me: awww but I love you all equaly it would be mean to picl just one of you cuties now hide me before the fangrils come

Yazoo: ok my dear hides me

Kadaj: I still say she loves me better cause I'm not a cry bady, dead or a Squal wannabe

Yazoo: I do not want to be like Squall (punches Kadaj)

Seporith: I'm not dead (gets out his masaume)

Loz: I'm not a crybaby (punches and kicks every one apart from me)

me: oh well till next time

bye bye for now and **reveiw**

angelfrie


	3. Jenova eep

dances happly

wh00t my writer's block is gone so here is chapter 3

Chapter 3 Jenova? were is she so I can go the other way

Normal POV  
Cloud blocked Axel's attack before it could hit Marie  
"I will not let you hurt her" Cloud told axel as he stuck the red head with his buster sword. Marie jumped into the air and dowrad slashed Axel while Rikku casted a drak Firega (ps could someone tell me Riku's moves for me as I haven't played CoM yet). Axel tried to attck marie but she jumped out of the way and slashed him  
again. "Now Marie do it no" A voice yelled. Marie's eyes began to glow a deep blue as water blasted out of her hands and onto Axel.  
"hmm Your all better then I thought" Axel Said as he vanished. "Ok that was werid" Marie said a confused look in her face. "meybe we scared him off" Riku said as he saw the cricle of fire vanish. "hmmm" Cloud thought. the three walked on for a while still pulzzed by what had happened.  
"Say why are you two here and were is king mickey" Marie asked breaking the long slience. "hmm we don't know" Cloud said. "One minute I was saw Seporith alive the next I found myself here again" Marie felt her heart skip a beat. "Do you think he might be here" She asked trying to hide the hope in her voice. Cloud looked at the young girl her mixe of blue and green eyes looked femiler to him but he did not know were. He had guessed she was afaid that Seporith might harm her. "No at least I hope not" Clould told Marie.

Marie's Pov  
Dammm I wanted sepi to be here.  
"So What about you Riku?" I asked. "Well I think it's werid about how much you know and i think your working with them." Riku sunddenly shouted.  
"what I hate them they they took me from my mum" I yelled back. It was always me and mum for as long as I could remeber. You see my Dad left us when I was a baby and I never had any brothers or sisters.  
I ran away from the two a stupid mistake at the time but I was just so angery at Riku for thinking that I was one of those creeps. I ran for what seemed like ages fighting random heartless as I went. Thank you fencing classes. finlly I was just to weak with all the fighting and running that I stopped and just flopped to the floor. "Hey you lost too" A young pink scalely haired girl siad. SCALY HAIRED!  
Normal POV:  
The young Girl was an alien from a distant planet. She had lost almost all her memories due to being in the castle for so long. She had a dark blue top and a ruby coloured long skirt and black boots. her hair was scale-wave like in a bright pink colour. Her wepon was a light purple and ruby colur with a ruby and amaysht chain. the orb in the middle was blue with a black ring.Her eyes were all green apart from the pupil. "You look like you could use some healing" the strange being asked Marie. "Well I have been fighting alot of heartless." Marie repiled after getting over the shock of seeing the Alien. "Oh my name is Aura I'm a whitemage and you are?" Aura asked Marie as she casted Cure on Marie making her feal much better. "Thanks my name Is Marie Amina." Marie repiled.

Cloud's POV:  
"You owe her an apoilgy Riku plus she's a newbie to fighting." I said to the Sliver haired teen. "But you did sense that sent of hers. I felt a strange sent come of her..But I don't know if it was Darkness or twlight or somthing else." Riku told me. Isighed. I knew that sent well but she seemed so kind and I knew she was telling the truth because not so long ago I sent Marie a letter along with me and Tiffa's son Norki  
"I know that but..." I began to tell Riku everything. "No way" He gasped. "Yes that sent It was  
the sent of Jenova."

muhahahaha now there's a sohcker for ya all.. Look out for my next chaoter for the two hotties sexy Zexy and Sepi will make thier grand entrance and more Oc's from my strange mind will appear.


End file.
